Gruvia Week 2015
by roxan1930
Summary: In which I'll join in on the 'Gruvia Week' fun this year and give you guys sever different one-shots to read about Gray and Juvia together!
1. Day 1: Hair

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Gruvia Week 2015**

_**Day 1: Hair**_

It was pretty.

It was beautiful.

It was the most gorgeous thing he had even seen.

Well, it was one of his favorite parts of her looks.

The person who had it was in all the most gorgeous thing he had even seen.

Even if it had taken him way too long to realize that.

Gray smiled softly as he run his hand through the long wavy blue locks of hair of his girlfriend Juvia.

They were lying in bed and she was still sleeping to he did his best not to wake her.

After having known her for a long time he had finally realized he also loved her and after telling them they became a couple and after a few months of that they moved in together, living in a small but comfy home together without any trouble.

How Gray wished he had realized his feelings sooner.

He couldn't remember a time where he had been any happier than he was now that he was with her.

She was sweet, kind and bubbly and she would not go a day without telling him she loved him, something he tried to do too as often as he could.

He loved her personality and her strength as both a mage and person in general but there was one more thing he loved about her.

Her looks.

But who could blame him for that?

He was a regular-minded guy and she was a beautiful woman with her smooth pale skin, large deep blue eyes, cute face, sexy curves and of course her blue hair.

He'd seen it in different styles and while he may not have shown it often, he always thought it looked beautiful no matter if it was curled, short or wavy.

Thought if he _had_ to choose he'd say he liked it wavy the best.

He thought it fit the blue color better, resembling the waves in the ocean.

He had always enjoyed looking at it but now he could do something even better.

He could touch it.

And not just a brush while passing her, petting her shoulder or catching her or something like that.

He was now able to run his fingers through it like he was doing now.

No matter how many times he did it, it never ceased to amaze him how soft it was.

Soft and always free of any tangles, even after their louder nights together.

As smooth as water.

Gray chuckled slightly at that thought, thinking how that should make sense considering on who's head they grew.

While his laugh had been soft, it had been enough to wake Juvia who made a cute sound that sounded like a mix and a yawn and a moan.

"Gray-sama?" she asked as she looked at him with blurry eyes, her voice thick from sleep.

"Good morning." Gray greeted his girlfriend as he continued to caress her hair.

"Good morning, Gray-sama." Juvia greeted back with a smile.

They just lay there for a few minutes in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence as Gray still continued with what he was doing.

"Gray-sama? It is not that Juvia doesn't enjoy you stroking her hair but may she know why you do so?" Juvia asked after a while.

Gray chuckled again and took one of her locks between his fingers.

"Just admiring one of the many things that make you so beautiful." he told her and kissed the lock he was holding, making Juvia blush and giggle before cuddling more into him.

**End Of Day 1**

**That was the first day of Gruvia week! Stay tuned for the other days!**


	2. Day 2: Quiet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Gruvia Week 2015**

_**Day 2: Quiet**_

"Juvia, what's wrong?" Gray asked his girlfriend who had been pretty quiet all day, only ever talking whenever she had to and when she did that it had been short and quick sentences.

They were now lying in their bed together with her back pressed against his chest.

He had at first thought nothing of her lack of words but as the day went along and she stayed like that he grew worried and now he wanted to know why she had been so quiet all day while she was normally so talkative.

Instead of answering Juvia stayed quiet, pretending to be asleep but he knew better.

"Juv, you can't fool me. I know you're awake. Now please tell me what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Gray asked as he felt panic dear through his chest.

Had he done something wrong?! Like forgetting her birthday or their anniversary?!

No, that couldn't be it.

He knew it was neither of those dates and he racked his brain for any other kind of things he could have possibly have forgotten.

He felt relieved when Juvia final answered with a "No, Gray-sama has done nothing wrong."

"Then why have you been so quiet all day?" he asked as he gently turned her around in his arms so they could look at each other.

She was blushing for some reason.

Yeah, she used to blush all the time around him and still did sometimes but with how close they were now she had gotten more used to him and more casual.

"Gray-sama? How do you imagine your and Juvia's relationship to continue?" she asked so quietly he almost didn't hear her but he did.

He now also blushed, knowing all too well what she was talking about.

A few years ago he would have scoffed at what he was thinking now but now he knew for sure he wanted all the things he was thinking but he felt awkward to say it out loud.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia asked again, waiting for an answer.

Gray looked down at her and felt his heart beat faster when he saw her cute face.

Damn it! He was sure of it and he was going to tell her! Awkward or not!

"I… I love you more than anything in the world, Juvia."

He placed a finger against her lips to keep her from interrupting him cause if she did, he probably wouldn't be able to finish.

"I love you and I want you to stay with me, no matter what! I want to one day marry you, have a child with you and raise a family with you!" he blurted everything that had been on his heart out and blushed, hoping he hadn't made her uncomfortable.

Those worries seemed to have been a waste of time because the next thing he knew Juvia had grabbed his face and had pressed her warm and soft lips against his cold and rough ones in a passionate kiss.

Gray was just getting in the mood when she already pulled away.

"Was that what you were worried about?" he asked, trying to hide his disappointment at having the kiss end so soon and hoping he could get another one.

"Partly." Juvia replied, looking down.

Gray frowned at that.

There was more?

As if reading his thoughts she looked back up at him and asked him "D-Do all those things Gray-sama said have to be in that order?"

Gray was confused by that?

Was there something wrong with how he had summed it all up? He thought most couples did it like that.

"Why do you ask?" he asked back.

"B-Because… Because…" Juvia trembled, struggling to tell him what was going on.

"Because of what, Juvia?" Gray gently encouraged her.

"Because… Because Juvia is pregnant!" the blue haired woman screamed out.

Gray's eyes widened, his breathing hitched and his heart started beating a million miles per hour.

"W-What?!" he asked shakily as he sat up.

"Juvia is pregnant." Juvia repeated herself as she also sat up, looking down at her lap.

"You're pregnant." he repeated in a daze.

"For how long?" he asked.

"About a month now." Juvia answered.

He felt his heart start to beat even faster it was nearly painful but he liked it.

He was going to be a father!

The father of his and Juvia's child!

"Juvia is so sorry, Gray-sama." Juvia apologized as tears started to form in her eyes.

That made Gray snap out of his trance and he grabbed her face, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Juvia, why the hell are you apologizing?" he demanded to know while using his thumps to brush her tears away.

"Because now Gray-sama can't do all those things he wants to do with Juvia in the same order he wanted." Juvia explained weakly.

At hearing that Gray had to fight to keep himself from bursting out laughing at her but he still couldn't help the slight chuckle that escaped his lips.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia asked in confusion.

"Sorry Juvia but I can't help it. Do you really think I care if we get married first before starting a family? Sure, that's how most couples do it but I don't care about that! Juvia, you're pregnant! We're going to have baby together!" Gray laughed as he gently shook her by the shoulders, nable to control his growing excitement.

"Gray-sama… You are not angry?" Juvia asked in surprise.

"Of course not! I just told you I don't care that it's before we got married or whatever! You're having my baby!"

"Gray-sama! Juvia is so happy! She was so worried Gray-sama would be angry and leave Juvia alone!" Juvia cried as she hugged Gray tightly.

"Well, those were some dumbass thoughts. I'd never leave you." Gray said as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you too much for that." he whispered.

"Gray-sama… Juvia… _I_ love you too." Juvia whispered back and they kissed passionately again, tongues wrestling and hands roaming as they released each other of their clothes.

A hour later they collapsed together on the bed again, panting and sweating all over.

"I love you so, so much." Juvia sighed as she nuzzled Gray's neck.

"And I love you." Gray said and kissed the top of her head.

Suddenly his eyes widened again and Juvia noticed.

Seeing her questioning look he sighed.

"Erza and Gajeel are probably going to team up and kill me when they find out." He explained and Juvia giggled.

"No, they wouldn't do that. Juvia will make sure of it." she reassured him.

"That's good." Gray said and suddenly he dove back under the covers.

Confused about what he was doing Juvia lifted the covers slightly to see what he was doing and smiled at what she saw.

"You hear that, little one? You'll get to meet your daddy after all." Gray was whispering to her stomach.

Then he noticed her peeking.

"Hey! Can't a guy get some private time with his child around here?" he asked playfully and Juvia giggled again.

"For that you will have to wait for whenever Juvia is sleeping or until he or she is out." she told him.

"You heard your mommy. We're gonna have to wait but anyway, I love you too, no matter what you'll be like when you're out." Gray told Juvia's belly before crawling back up, gathering her in his arms, kissing her forehead, telling her one more time he loved her and falling asleep.

**End Of Day 2**

**That was the second day of Gruvia week! Stay tuned for the other days! **


	3. Day 3: Bloom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Gruvia Week 2015**

_**Day 3: Bloom**_

Juvia had not always been like she was now.

There was a time when she wasn't always happy.

For most of her life Juvia had been haunted by rain that always followed her wherever she went.

When she was a baby everyone thought it was a coincidence at first but as time went on and it only ever rained where Juvia was taken to they realized it was all because of her.

Her parents were kind and loving to her and still accepted her but they were the only ones.

All of their friends wanted nothing more to do with them because of Juvia and Juvia herself could also never make friends.

The other children hated her because of her rain, always bullying her and commenting on how gloomy the rain was.

One day they started throwing rocks at her too.

They never hurt, going right through her but that didn't make the other kids stop.

They only got angry at her for not getting hurt.

When she got older she started making little teru-teru-bozu dolls in a weak attempt to stop the rain but of course it never helped and only made the bullying worse.

At some point something horrible happened.

Her parents got in an accident because of the rain and died.

Juvia ran away from the awful village she lived in and started training herself to fight with her magic.

Years passed all the time Juvia was all alone, making her personality gloomy like the rain.

One day she was approached by a man named Jose who offered her to join his guild and Juvia accepted, wanting a place where she would feel home.

Phantom Lord as the guild was called was full with people who had magical powers like her but it wasn't comfortable as a home.

They respected her but she knew that was only because of her power, earning her the tittle of S-class mage.

She was put in a team with three men of which two called Sol and Aria who were much older than her and another man called Totomaru who was her age.

She got along fine with them and better then with most of the guild but it still wasn't right.

There was another man in the guild who was also her age and was said to be the guild's most powerful mage right after Jose.

Gajeel Redfox.

At first she had been a bit afraid of him but after talking with him a few times she learned he had also had a hard life and they ended up becoming good friends who always understood each other but most of the time they had to hide their relationship to keep up their reputations as 'The ruthless iron-dragon slayer who only cared about fighting' and 'The gloomy rain-woman with no emotions' so they could only be themselves when it was just the two of them.

He had been her only true friend back then and had given her a bit of warmth that she had been lacking, keeping her from becoming completely emotionless.

She felt herself get a bit more of that warmth when she started dating Bora but that disappeared and was only replaced with more rain once he dumped her.

Time went on and Juvia faithfully served her guild, wanting to please Jose for accepting her as she was, even if it was only because of her power.

Then she met _him_.

Gray Fullbuster.

She was amazed at his handsomeness and fell right away in love, even thought she was supposed to fight him.

Her affections disappeared straight away when he called her rain gloomy.

He had sounded just like all the people who had tormented her though her live.

It made her snap and attack with all she had but she was still defeated by him.

When she had been about to fall to her death he had caught her arm, saving her.

Then something amazing happened.

It had stopped raining and thought the clouds she saw beams of light breaking through.

For the first time in her live she saw the sun and it was all because of him.

Having him take her rain away made her feelings for him return tenfold.

After Phantom Lord was disbanded she went and joined Fairy Tail to be close to him and thought it took a lot of effort she also got Gajeel to join.

Some people held a grudge against them for what they had done in Phantom Lord but after a while they were both accepted and it felt much better then joining Phantom Lord.

Fairy Tail truly felt like the home Juvia had been looking for, filled with people who cared about her as a person and became her friends.

They gave her more warmth.

Gray had at first ignored her affections for him, only treating her as a fellow guild-member but Juvia never gave up on him.

Then, one day, it turned out to have been all worth it when he cracked and returned her feelings.

That was when Juvia felt like she was finally getting all the warmth and light she had always craved.

She was a flower.

A flower who had always been getting way to much water and not enough light and warmth.

Her friends were the ones who kept her from dying by giving her just enough warmth to survive but Gray had been the one who got rid of all the extra water and gave her the light of the sun.

He had made the drowning flower able to finally bloom.

"Hey, is it just me or are you looking even prettier than usual today?" a voice suddenly asked, snapping Juvia out of her thoughts.

"Gray-sama!" she squealed as she rushed over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey there, Juv." the young man chuckled as he hugged her back.

"Gray-sama, if you still want an answer to that question you just asked, Juvia is not sure but is she does look better it is all because of Gray-sama. Gray-sama is the reason Juvia had finally been able to bloom."she told him as she pulled away a bit to look up at in his eyes.

Gray just blinked down at her in confusion and Juvia giggled before standing up on her toes and kissing him on the lips.

When they broke apart Gray still looked confused but smiled and said "I still don't get what you just meant but whatever." before kissing her again, making Juvia happily giggle against his mouth.

**End Of Day 3**

**That was the second day of Gruvia week! Stay tuned for the other days! **


	4. Day 4: Demons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Gruvia Week 2015**

_**Day 4: Demons**_

Gray sat up with a start, panting heavily with sweat running down his forehead.

He had another one.

Another nightmare about his past.

This time he had seen Deliora again and now he had not only been killing his parents but also Ur, Lyon, all his friends and most importantly, Juvia.

Out of reflex he looked to his side and was relieved to find her still by his side, sleeping peacefully.

He lay back down and pulled her tightly against him, afraid she would disappear if he didn't.

"Hmmm… Gray-sama?" Juvia moaned, waking up from the movement.

Gray didn't say anything but it only took Juvia a second to figure out what was going on.

"Again?" she simply asked and Gray nodded weakly.

She sighed and pulled herself in a different position so she could look in his eyes.

"Gray-sama, you don't need to worry about Deliora. He will never hurt Juvia." she told him while stroking his cheek.

"It's not just Deliora." Gray sighed as he leaned into her touch.

Yeah, most of his nightmares were about that thing but he also had other nightmares.

"Juvia, though my life I've done so many stupid things. Things that left people hating me. I just can't bear the thought of what I'd do if they-" he started to rant when Juvia cut him off with a kiss on the lips.

"Gray-sama should not worry so much." she told him after pulling away.

"But-" once again Gray got cut off but this time just by a finger against his mouth.

"Please let Juvia finish before protesting." Juvia told him before pulling her finger back.

She waited until he gave the sign he was listening before opening her mouth again.

"While Gray-sama may feel he is the only one, everyone makes mistakes. Juvia herself has made plenty when she was still a member of Phantom Lord and even has days herself when she feels afraid of the past but nothing will ever change. She knows there is a possibility that one day something might happen but she cannot prevent it. The only thing Juvia can do is focus on not letting the idea already bring her down and remind herself that she will fight with all she has before she lets her precious ones get hurt. Gray-sama should try to do that too." she told him and Gray found himself amazed by how wise she had suddenly sounded.

Wise and completely right.

He may not have been able to protect his parents or his mentor Ur but he'd die before letting anything happen to Lyon, his guild-mates and most importantly Juvia and their unborn child.

"What would I do without you." he asked her tenderly as he looked lovingly in her eyes.

"Juvia believes she told you not to think about bad things." Juvia giggled and he chuckled along, knowing she was only joking but also knowing he would probably indeed be an even bigger mess without her.

"I'love you so much and I'll always protect you no matter what." He whispered in her hair as he pulled her closer again before gently placing a hand on her heavily pregnant tummy.

"And that goes for you too." he told it and with that he fell in a now peaceful slumber.

**End Of Day 4**

**That was the second day of Gruvia week! Stay tuned for the other days! **


	5. Day 5: Dancing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Gruvia Week 2015**

_**Day 5: Dancing**_

Dancing was something rare for Gray.

He had only done it a few times, mostly with random woman and girls and it had always been boring him out of his mind but he had either kept it up to fit in with the crowd or because whoever he was dancing with forced him to continue.

However, it was different with Juvia.

The first time they danced together was when everyone had been practicing for the great banquet.

It had all started with just Natsu and Lucy doing it but he and a few others had thought more of it like a game and before they knew it nearly the whole guild was dancing together and he had ended up dancing with her one way or another.

She had been swooning and he had been annoyed that he had to dance with her back then but soon he was surprised by how graceful she was.

She was light on her feet and moved perfectly along with him as they moved.

Out of all the woman he had ever danced with he could say without a doubt that she was the best.

Now at the moment they guild was having a party again for a reason he had forgotten but while a lot of alcohol was included like always, this time Mirajane had also put up a dance-floor.

At first people had only stared at her but after she told them the dance-floor had to be used or they would face her wrath people all around had grabbed random partners and started dancing.

By now everyone was enjoying themselves with Mira's wrath not even being necessary anymore as a threat as people also started dancing on their own free will while others just sat around and watched.

Gray was among the watchers, just sitting at the bar with a drink while sometimes watching the people around him but mostly looking towards Juvia who was sitting a bit further down the bar with Cana talking about Mavis-knows-what with a glass of water in her hand because she couldn't drink any alcohol due to her heavily pregnant stomach.

Gray frowned slightly after noticing how late it was.

Juvia needed rest so he should probably take her home by now.

Yeah, he himself also wanted to stay but it wouldn't be fair to send her home while he himself stayed and kept having fun or whatever and to be honest, he was also way to worried by now to let her go home on her own.

As said before, she was pregnant and that made her an easy target for any kind of freak.

That was why for the last few months even in broad daylight Gray always had either Gajeel or any of the female mages accompany Juvia wherever she went if he himself couldn't do that.

Hey, they were his lover with his child in her so he had all the reason to be a bit paranoid about them, thank you very much!

Downing his drink down his throat he stood up and made his towards where the two woman where laughing about something.

When he reached them he placed his hands on Juvia's shoulders to let her know he was standing behind her.

"Ah, Gray-sama!" she happily greeted him while placing one of her hands on his own.

Gray gave a little smile and pecked her on the lips before nodding at Cana.

"It's getting late. Time to go." he told Juvia who pouted.

"Already?" she whined cutely and Gray had to look away to keep himself from blushing.

"Yeah, sorry but you need your rest. Come on, let's go." he told her as he gently pulled her to her feet.

Than a slow song started playing and Juvia's face lit up.

"Ah, Gray-sama! Juvia loves this song! Can we please dance to this one? Pretty please?" Juvia asked excitedly.

Man she was just too cute for her own good but Gray refused to give in and told her "Sorry but we really gotta go. Come on, we'll dance some other time." and started pulling her to the door but then Cana opened her mouth.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Gray! Just give the woman one dance! Then you'll have her happy and more willing to come with you!" she drunkenly yelled, gathering the attention of a few other people who were standing close by and all joined in on telling him to dance with her.

Gray groaned in annoyance and looked back down at Juvia.

Big mistake.

She was looking up at him with large hopeful deep blue eyes that sparkled at him and he just couldn't say no anymore.

"Fine. One dance but that's it." he told her and she squealed happily, dragging him to the dance-floor where other couples like Natsu and Lucy, Gajeel and Levy, Elfman and Evergreen and move couples were already shuffling together.

Gray was annoyed with himself that he let Juvia, Cana and some other people convince him to dance with her before leaving but that all melted away when he saw Juvia's happy expression.

If he could make her happy with just one dance then it was worth it.

They held onto each other, his hands around her waist and her hands on his shoulders, standing as close as Juvia's large belly allowed them to.

They started shuffling their feet life everyone else and Gray smiled when Juvia leaned her forehead against his chest, going in one a her fantasies, something she hadn't done in a long time but he knew her well enough to know this time it wasn't perverted but probably imagining them dancing on clouds or something like that.

Sometimes he found her dreaming weird but other times like now he found it just adorable.

Together they moved smoothly, enjoying the moment together for as long as it lasted until the song they were dancing to finally stopped and a wilder one started again.

Gray quickly pulled Juvia away from the dance-floor to avoid getting trampled by the crowd as they started wildly stomping around, flapping their arms and all like that.

He shook his head at the ridiculous sight before looking back down at Juvia.

"Happy now?" he asked her.

"Yes, Juvia is very happy now, Gray-sama. Thank you." she answered as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Then, are you coming home?" he asked.

"Juvia really wants to stay longer but Gray-sama has already danced with her to make her happy so she'll come along." Juvia sighed as her shoulders sagged, making Gray chuckle.

"Come on, Beautiful. Look at it this way, when we get home we can cuddle together in bed." he told her as he took her hand in his.

That seemed to work as she immediately perked up as ended up being the one who pulled him along.

**End Of Day 5**

**That was the second day of Gruvia week! Stay tuned for the other days! **


End file.
